


Look At My Sons

by xchosenxelitax



Series: Hamilton Crack Fic [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, doesn't relate much to my other Hamilton crack fics, idk - Freeform, posted on wattpad btw, they just have the same personalities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7989664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xchosenxelitax/pseuds/xchosenxelitax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Washington has several surrogate sons during the Revolution, most notably the Marquis de Lafayette, and he often referred to Hamilton as 'my boy'."<br/>~ Ron Chernow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look At My Sons

"Can we please stop to eat? I'm going to die." Hamilton looked up at his adoptive father, Washington. Hamilton was currently eight years old, while his adoptive brother, Lafayette, was twelve.

"Well... I guess so." Washington shrugged.

"Yees!" Lafayette cheered. Where did he come from? Who knows? (...France). "Theenk yee Ee wees geeing tee steerve!!!"

Washington ruffled both of his sons' hair, affectionately. Hamilton ducked away, while Lafayette smiled up at Washington endearingly. Hamilton rolled his eyes, which Washington saw.

He hated any kind of disrespect from his sons. He would give the world for them. Why would they be disrespectful? "Alex. Don't be rude. Or you won't get any food."

Hamilton sighed. "Fine. I apologise."

Lafayette clapped. "Yeey! Nee feeghteeng please!!!!!!!"

Washington smiled. "Okay. Let's go get some food!"

**Author's Note:**

> Haha this sucks. But dad Washington is great. Posting this early just to annoy someone. Basically just took the character personalities from the Lafayette x Washington fic I'm writing. I'm sorry. Laf's accent though.


End file.
